


Snapshot

by InLoveAndSqualor



Series: Everyday Romance... [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, M/M, MCR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-13
Updated: 2008-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveAndSqualor/pseuds/InLoveAndSqualor





	Snapshot

Frank stands, head slightly cocked to one side in amusement, as his friend smoothes down his black pants with careful hands. 

Frank fumbles with the antiquated, and slightly clumsy, Polaroid camera that his friend had brought that very morning in a thrift store because he had liked the idea of its age, its past uses. He had mused over and played with the idea that it had a history, that it had been cherished by it's previous owner and had once served to record the precious memories and moments of another person, living a life worlds apart from his own. That person had sought to capture with it, in celluloid, things that would have otherwise faded under the effect of time's cruel steady passing on the memory. Gerard had fallen in love with the idea that he could become a precious memory to someone, he could be a part of that camera's history.

Gerard straightens his collar on his equally black shirt for a final time; at last happy with the way all his garments fell. He looks up at his friend playfully.

"Remember to try and get my best side will you?" He laughs.

_That Won't be hard Gerard. You're Perfect. You're flawless._

"Well Gee... I dunno... It's only a camera after all. I mean it can't perform miracles..." He says sarcastically, laughing playfully.

**You're not fooling anyone Frank. We both know it. We both know. We both want to say it. But we can't.**

"Shut up Frank and take the damn picture already!" Gerard shouts reproachfully, but with affection at it's heart.

_You're beautiful in everyway._

"Smile. Say cheese!" Frank beams.

_I love you Gerard. I wish I could just say it._

**I wish I could just say it. I Love you Frank.**


End file.
